


Progress

by Thisisentertaining



Series: Pet and Owner [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Pet and Owner, Reference to episodes, Set during Beast's first few weeks, Yay BB and Cy freindship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisentertaining/pseuds/Thisisentertaining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast was encased in a hard shell of fear and insecurity. Only time and patience could chip it away to the freindly green boy inside. Luckily, Cyborg had plenty of both. Set before Hive Horrors (Chapter 11).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

Beast sat down on his bed a few moments after Cyborg entered the room, leaving his feet to dangle and idly kicking his legs as the larger teen began talking. He watched in interest as the Titan pulled in a small foldable table and some hunk of metal with a million multi-colored wires sticking out of it. That in itself wasn’t odd, Cyborg had brought something in with him whenever he came into the room. This was something new though, some machine Beast had never seen before.

The green boy felt the temptation to ask what it was, to question if the old device had worked, to contribute to and even start the conversation for once instead of simply listening and grunting. He was going to try talking today, he was gonna say something without being asked a question. He’d been building up his confidence the entire nigh, trying to convince himself to do it and now he was determined. After all, Master cyborg didn’t get mad when he started responding to questions that weren’t truly questions. Even if he did get mad there was plenty of other things Beast already should have been punished for but didn’t. There was no doubt about it. Today he was going to talk to Cyborg. 

Yet the boy found himself biting his lip uncertainly as fear and years of training took over. No, not now. This wasn’t the right time. Later today, he would do it later. He had plenty of time after all.

Cyborg soon began talking about the device anyways, not needing any instigation from Beast to begin. However, the green boy soon lost interest as the metal teen began going into the details of his machinery. With a surge of impatience that he hoped didn’t show the boy wished that Cyborg would end his technology rant soon. The alarm had rung the night before and it had taken _hours_ for the Titans to get back. The green boy knew there was a story there, not that he would dare ask.

He loved it when the Titans told him stories about times when they beat villains, people like his old masters, and sent them to jail. He especially loved it when different Masters would tell him about the same fight. Sometimes after a particularly gruesome or frustrating battle some of his Masters would come to his cage to vent, just to have someone listen to their complaints even if he never replied more than a gesture or grunt. It was one of the reasons why he was so curious about the night before. Each Titan had come back complaining and grumbling angrily, seeming extremely irritated but not truly harmed. However they’d all gone to their rooms to sleep almost immediately, not a single one stopping to speak to him.  

 Broken from his thoughts the boy nodded mutely as Cyborg asked some question about his device, the Titan sounding proud as he tinkered some more. Finally the robotic boy ran out of things to talk about with his invention and worked in silence for a moment. Again, the temptation to speak and ask about the alarm and battle rose, but once more the boy fought it down. Finally Cyborg spoke. “So did you hear the alarm last night?”

Of course he did. Beast straightened on the bed, leaning forward in anticipation as he nodded. Cyborg chuckled at the boy as he began to tell his tale, speaking about a mad red-headed British man and this terrifying place called school. The green shape-shifter relaxed as he heard the story, feeling some of his Beast-ness slip away along with his fear as he listened with rapt attention to his powerful Masters’ exploits. When Cyborg began to tell him about the mad dash through the halls, every other step a trick or illusion, Beast was able to stifle the giggle running up his throats but not the words “That sounds annoying.”

He froze. Completely ice solid, even his lungs stilled. Only his heart, pumping fast and hard, continued to move as Cyborg paused a moment in surprise. Oh no, he’d done it. He’d actually spoke out of turn. Uh oh, He shouldn’t have done that. But he was planning to wasn’t he? Yes, yes. He’d thought about it all last night. It was okay, he’d wanted this. But oh no, his Master would be so angry. But what if he wasn’t… With a gulp the boy realized there was nothing he could do about it now. He’d already spoken, now he just had to wait and see how it would play out.  

“Y-yeah.” Cyborg stammered quickly, shooting Beast a large smile that had the thick coil of tension in his stomach unraveling. “Yeah it really was.”

He paused as though expecting the shape shifter to reply, but there was no way he was doing that again. Even if Cyborg didn’t seem to mind his speaking out, even if he looked happy about it, there was no way Beast was willing to go through that utter terror again. At least not today. As Cyborg took the hint and began talking again Beast allowed himself a small smile. Tomorrow however, that was a different story.      


End file.
